


Walking In A Winter Wonderland

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry and Draco take Teddy to a Christmas display, but find magic of their own.





	Walking In A Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So the display that the boys visit is based on [Whipple's Chapel](https://www.roadsideamerica.com/tip/6085) which I visited several times as a kid; it was one of our usual holiday things. It was amazing to see, but I understand it was annoying for the neighbors. Also! this is day 14 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'holiday lights'. Written for day 14 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of [Christmas lights](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/147773/147773_900.jpg). And finally it fits the prompt of 'winter wonderland' at dracoharry100.

"This sounds ridiculous, Harry," Draco whined. "A minimum three thousand lights? Don't they have more at that tree in the middle of London? Why can't we go there? There's ice skating! I'm sure Teddy will love skating!"

"Nope," Teddy said, popping the p. His hair was... Well, they were all proud of him for having mastered the trick, but green and red hair on a child in the middle of December really stood out.

Draco seemed to remember that, too. "It's a Muggle place. What're we going to tell them he did to his hair?"

Harry shrugged. "Accident?"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "With what?"

"Hair dye?" Harry suggested. "Or that we left him with a friend who let him experiment with his hair dye?"

Draco frowned. " _His_ hair dye? Don't tell me you've been --"

"I see it!" Teddy yelled.

Harry tightened his hold on Teddy's hand when he felt Teddy lean forward, like he was going to run ahead. Harry blinked when he saw the sheer amount of light emanating out from the small area. A line had formed, but there were only a few people so the wait at least wouldn't be long.

"So what is this again?" Draco asked, staring worriedly at the string of lights that lined the path.

Harry took a deep breath. "A quarter mile walk through a winter wonderland, lit by several thousand holiday lights and Christmas displays. At the end, Teddy will get a small gift bag and get to meet Santa."

"Santa!" Teddy cheered. "I made a list of what I'd like to ask him."

"Yeah?" Harry asked. "Do I get to know what this list has on it?"

Teddy bit his lip, looking shy all of a sudden which was out of character. "Maybe."

Harry shared a worried look with Draco and cautiously led them to the end of the line. It was only minutes later that they were walking through the "wonderland" that looked sometimes like a vision from an old department store display and sometimes more like a tacky display. Teddy enjoyed it, pointing out things he liked and things he'd like to have at home. There was another small wait at the end to see Santa and Teddy bounced on his toes the whole time. They waited patiently at the exit, holding cups of hot chocolate and Teddy's gift bag.

"I'm freezing," Draco said, stomping his feet. "Why did we do this again?"

"Because it seemed like something fun to do with Teddy," Harry pointed out. "The plight of parents around the world."

Draco rolled his eyes. Harry half smiled, enjoying himself because it was time spent with ones he loved. 

Teddy came running toward them, all teeth with his grin, but he stopped abruptly, eyes widening. "Mistletoe!" he screeched, pointing above Harry and Draco. "You've got to kiss now!"

Harry and Draco froze. 

Teddy frowned.

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. They'd been dating for only a few months and had wanted to wait at least a few more months before they told Teddy, but it seemed like their hand had been forced. He peeked open an eye to see Draco waiting for him.

"Well?" Draco asked. "A kiss, Harry?"

Harry slowly smiled and met Draco halfway for a soft, chaste kiss.

"Ha!" Teddy said, pumping a fist in the air. "I told Maisy at school that Santa was real. She'll have to believe me now."

"Why?" Draco asked.

Teddy took his small cup of hot chocolate from Harry. "Because I asked Santa if he could get my two favorite adults to fall in love!"

Draco's mouth fell open. Harry cleared his throat. "Right. Let's get you home, Teddy. I'm sure your Aunt is wondering where we are."

Teddy didn't say anything, too pleased with himself and his cup of chocolate. Harry shrugged when Draco looked at him.

But when they were walking back to the Apparation point, Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in his. Draco blushed, but held tight.


End file.
